sherlockholmesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Star Trek
frame STAR TREK ist der übergreifende Titel für sechs Science-Fiction-Fernsehserien (darunter eine Zeichentrickserie) mit insgesamt 726 Episoden sowie elf Kinofilme, zahlreiche Romane, Computerspiele und andere Werke, deren Inhalte auf der 1966 von Gene Roddenberry geschaffenen Fernsehserie STAR TREK (in Deutschland Raumschiff Enterprise) basieren. STAR TREK ist einer der populärsten Namen in der Geschichte der Science-Fiction-Unterhaltung und eines der bekanntesten Franchises in der Geschichte des Fernsehens. Das Phänomen „Star Trek“ wird länderübergreifend immer wieder in kulturellen, technischen oder gesellschaftlichen Zusammenhängen zitiert. Die Star-Trek-Serien *''Star Trek'' alias Star Trek: Classic oder Star Trek: The Original Series (TOS) - 1966–1969 (79 Episoden in 3 Staffeln) *''Star Trek: The Animated Series'' (TAS) - 1973–1974 (22 Episoden in 2 Staffeln) *''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' (TNG) - 1987–1994 (178 Episoden in 7 Staffeln) *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'' (DS9) - 1992–1999 (176 Episoden in 7 Staffeln) *''Star Trek: Voyager'' (VOY) - 1994–2001 (172 Episoden in 7 Staffeln) *''Star Trek: Enterprise'' (ENT) - 2001–2005 (98 Episoden in 4 Staffeln) Star-Trek-Anspielungen in Sherlock-Holmes-Geschichten Die Fälle der Shirley Holmes * In Der Fall der befreiten Tiere findet Shirley Holmes ein entlaufendes Kaninchen. Als sie es zu seinem Besitzer zurück bringt, erfährt sie, dass sein Name Mr. Spock ist. Detective Markie fragt sie darauf, ob ihr Hund, den sie ebenfalls dabei hat, eventuell Captain Kirk sei. * Nach Bart James in Der Fall der Entführungen durch Außerirdische ein Vortrag hielt, dass die Pyramiden in Wahrheit von Außerirdischen erbaut wurde, erinnert Mr. Howie ihn daran, dass dies der Geschichtsunterricht sei, und keine Episode von Star Trek. *Nach Sherlocks Begegnung mit dem Hund in Die Hunde von Baskerville hält er eine Rede darüber, dass er sich von Emotionen nicht bei seiner Arbeit behindern sollte. John nennt ihn darauf Spock. *In der Episode Mord Ex Machina verlangt Mason als Bezahlung für seine Dienste, dass Sherlock Holmes für ihn die auf 1701 Exemplare limitierte Action Figur von Picard aus der Folge Tapestry (dt. Willkommen im Leben nach dem Tode) in Originalverpackung besorgt. Sherlock-Holmes-Auftritte in Star Trek Obwohl die Figuren um Sherlock Holmes in der Welt von Star Trek nur als fiktiv gelten, gibt es eine Reihe von Geschichten, in denen sie eine größere Rolle spielen. *'Die geheimnisvolle Kraft' (Lonely Among Us) TV-Episode *'Sherlock Data Holmes' (Elementary, Dear Data) TV-Episode *'Das Schiff in der Flasche' (Ship in a Bottle) TV-Episode *'Das Licht der Fantasie' (The Light Fantastic) Roman Sherlock-Holmes-Anspielungen in Star Trek TV-Serien und Filme The Next Generation *'Der große Abschied' (The Big Godbye) US-Erstausstrahlung 11.01.1988, Deutsche Erstausstrahlung: 23.11.1990 (ZDF) Picard ist großer Fan des fiktiven Privatdetektivs Dixon Hill. Um Data ihn zu beschreiben wird er als Sherlock Holmes der 30er-Jahre bezeichnet. *'Die Verschwörung' (Conspiracy) US-Erstausstrahlung 09.05.1988, Deutsche Erstausstrahlung: 23.03.1991 (ZDF) Data soll ungewöhnliche Flottenbewegungen der letzten Monate überprüfen. Auf einem der Displays taucht das Raumschiff USS Sherlock Holmes NCC-221-B auf. *'Datas Tag' (Data's Day) US-Erstausstrahlung 07.01. 1991, Deutsche Erstausstrahlung: 03.03. 1994 (Sat.1) Die ganze Folge ist in einem Brief von Data gehalten. Während mit der Untersuchung eines Transporterunfalls beauftragt ist, erwähnt er seine Vorliebe für Sherlock Holmes, und dass sich dessen Methoden oft als nützlich erwiesen haben. Dabei zitiert er auch dessen Sprichwort: "Wenn man erst einmal das Unmögliche eliminiert hat, muss das, was übrig bleibt, auch wenn es unwahrscheinlich erscheint, die Wahrheit sein." Voyager *'Das andere Ego' (Alter Ego) US-Erstausstrahlung 15.01.1997 (UPN), Deutsche Erstausstrahlung: 24.07.1998 (Sat.1) Commander Chakotay erwähnt während einer Lagebesprechung die Vorfälle auf der Enterprise als Beispiel eines intelligenten Computerprogramms. Harry Kim merkt an, dass darüber inzwischen an der Sternenflotten-Akademie unterrichtet wird. Moriarty und Holmes werden dabei jedoch nicht mit Namen genannt. Enterprise *'Erstflug' (First Flight '') ''US-Erstausstrahlung 14.05.2003 (UPN), Deutsche Erstausstrahlung: 14.11.2004 (Sat.1) Nachdem die Kellnerin Ruby den sichtlich genervten Jonathan Archer fragt, ob er einen schlechten Tag gehabt hat, entgegnet dieser gereizt, dass Sherlock Holmes ja nichts gegen sie sei. Kinofilme *'Star Trek VI - Das unentdeckte Land' (Star Trek VI - The Undiscovered Country) US-Kinostart: 06.02.1991, deutscher Kinostart: 05.03.1992 Der Halb-Vulkanier Mr. Spock zitiert einen seiner Vorfahren mit folgenden Worten: "Man muss erst das Unmögliche abgrenzen. In dem was dann noch da ist, und sei es noch so unwahrscheinlich, muss die Wahrheit stecken." *'Star Trek' (Star Trek) US-Kinostart: 08.05.2009, deutscher Kinostart: 07.05.2009 Der junge Spock sagt das gleiche Zitat, nennt diesmal aber keine Quelle. Romane Classic *'Spock muß sterben!' (Spock Must Die!) von James Blish: Durch einen Transporterunfall wurde Mr. Spock verdoppelt. Dr. McCoy glaubt schließlich, herausgefunden zu haben, welcher von beiden der echte sei. Als er anfängt, Kirk sein Ergebnis Schrittweise zu präsentieren, lobt der Captain dessen Deduktionen, und nennt ihn Sherlock Holmes, wirft aber ein, er könne den Zusammenhang noch nicht ganz erkennen. *'Wie Phoenix aus der Asche' (The Price Of The Phoenix) von Sondra Marshak und Myrna Culbreath: Spock wird an die Sherlock-Holmes-Maxime erinnert: "Schalte das Unmögliche aus; was immer bleibt, egal wie unwahrscheinlich es sein mag, muß wahr sein" *'Grenze zur Unendlichkeit' (Planet Of Judgment) von Joe Haldeman: Kirk und McCoy hören in einem der Aufenthaltsräume der Manschaft an, die am Nebentisch einige Personen über amerikanische Detektivromane des zwanzigsten Jahrhunderts streiten. Kirk meint Achselzuckend, der einzige Detektiv, den er kenne, sei Sherlock Holmes. *'Mord an der Vulkan-Akademie' (The Vulcan Academy Murders) von Jean Lorrah: Nachdem es auf Vulkan zu einen Mord gekommen ist, übernimmt Captain Kirk die Ermittlungen. Er wird jedoch darauf hingewiesen, dass es auf dem Planeten keine reguläre Polizei gäbe, und er darum auf Dr. Watsons Unterstützung verzichten müsste, wenn er in die Rolle eines Sherlock Holmes schlüpft. *'McCoys Träume' (Dreams Of The Raven) von Carmen Carter: Dr. McCoy hat bei einem Unfall sein Gedächtnis verloren. Während Mr. Spock versucht, seine letzten Handlungen vor dem Unfall zu rekonstruieren, um so die Ursache zu finden, nennt McCoy ihn Mr. Holmes. *'Vulkans Ruhm' (Vulcan's Glory) von D.C. Fontana: Nummer Eins, der Erste Offizier des Enterprise unter Captain Pike, gibt an, dass die gerne Kriminalromane lese, vor allem die Klassiker. Damit zitiert sie (falsch) Holmes: "Wenn alle Möglichkeiten ausgeschöpft sind, muß man das ''Unmögliche in Erwägung ziehen."'' *'Der unsichtbare Gegner' (Enemy Unseen) von V.E. Mitchell: Nachdem es an Bord der Enterprise zu einem Mord gekommen ist, wünschte sich Admiral Kirk die Hilfe von Mr. Spock, da der Vulkanier sich weitaus besser als er selbst für die Rolle eines modernen Sherlock Holmes eigne. Später fragt Kirk sich, welche Hinweise Hercule Poirot bräuchte um einen solchen Fall zu lösen, oder wie Sherlock Holmes vorgehen würde. *'Der Kampf ums nackte Überleben' (Ghost Walker) von Barbara Hambly: McCoy nennt Spock Holmes. *'Die Geisterstation' (Shell Game) von Melissa Crandall: Während McCoys Studium war es ein Wettbewerb zwischen den Medizinalassistenten, wieviel sie über einen Patienten nur durch Beobachtung erfahren konnten. Er selbst war darin so gut, dass er den Spitznamen "Sherlock McCoy" erhielt. *'Aus Okeanos' Tiefen' (From The Dephts '') von Victor Milan: Spock schließt aus Kirks Verhalten, dass der Captain mit ihm reden will. Nachdem er ihm seinen Gedankengang erklärt hat, kommentiert Kirk dies mit ''"Brillante Deduktion, Holmes." *'Kirks Bestimmung' (Best Destiny) von Diane Carey: Der Roman spielt in Kirks Jugend. Als der Junge einen Teil eines Gespräch mithört, und weitere Fragen dazu stellt, wird er angeblafft, ob er sich etwa für Sherlock Holmes halte. *'Kreuzwege' (Crossroad) von Barbara Hambly: Die Crew der Enterprise trifft auf eine Gruppe aus der Zukunft, die den Lauf der Geschichte verändern will. Als Kirk sie nach ihren Motiven befragt zeigt sich einer von ihnen jedoch Misstrauisch, dass sie sich wirklich in der Vergangenheit befinden, und erinnert seine Mitstreiter daran: "Du hast doch erlebt, wie sie eine Holokammer programmieren können. Du bist völlig davon überzeugt, an einem Strandpicknick teilzunehmen oder zusammen mit Sherlock Holmes Verbrecher zu jagen… oder mit einem gefesselten vierzehnjährigen Mädchen Sex zu haben oder dir die Eingeweide herausreißen zu lassen, falls jemand im Konzil dich nicht mag." *'Sternennacht' (Captain's Blood) von William Shatner: Kirk und McCoy diskutieren über das ungeklärte Verschwinden einer Person. Dabei fällt Kirk ein, was Spock immer über das Geheimnisvolle gesagt hat: "Wenn man das Unmögliche eliminiert hat, muss das, was übrig bleibt, die Wahrheit sein, so unwahrscheinlich sie auch sein mag." Laut ihm lieben Vulkanier diese Art von Sherlock-Holmes-Rätseln The Next Generationen *'Eine Hölle namens Paradies' (A Rock and a Hard Place) von Peter David: Picard und Troi unterhalten sich über den neuen Ersten Offizier der Enterprise, dessen Verhalten ihnen Unberechenbar erscheint. Dabei meinen sie scherzhaft, dass es, um ihn zu ergründen, wohl eines Detektivs wie Dixon Hill oder Sherlock Holmes benötigte. *'Metamorphose' (Metamorphosis) von Jean Lorrah: Während einer Unterredung mit Data erinnert La Forge ihn an Holmes' Vorgehensweise: "Nachdem alles ausgeschlossen wurde... Bleibt etwas übrig, das zwar unwahrscheinlich sein mag, aber trotzdem möglich ist?" *'Gullivers Flüchtlinge' (Gulliver's Fugitives) von Keith Sharee: Picard erklärt zwei Besuchern die Funktionsweise des Holodecks, und merkt an, dass er sich selbst dort manchmal die imaginären Welten von Sherlock Holmes und Dixon Hill ansieht. *'Die Augen der Betrachter' (The Eyes of the Beholders) von A.C. Crispin: Data befasst sich mit Berichten über vermisste Raumschiffe. Während es Studiums versucht er verschiedene Verhaltensweisen Nachzunahmen, die Menschen beim Nachdenken helfen sollen. Unter anderem überlegt er, ob er sich die Meerschaumpfeife und den Jagdhut aus seinen Sherlock-Holmes-Abenteuern auf dem Holodeck aufsetzen soll. *'Das verschwundene Juwel' (Fortune's Light) von Michael Jan Friedman: Data merkt an, dass er das Holodeck schon seit einer Weile nicht mehr benutzt habe. Laut ihm üben "idyllische Landschaften, einschlägige Nachtklubs oder Sherlock Holmes' London" keinen Reiz mehr auf ihn aus. *'Baldwins Entdeckungen' (Boogeymen) von Mel Gilden: Wesley Crusher bittet Data um Hilfe bei einem Problem. Während er ihm die Situation schildert, steckt Data sich eine Pfeife ihn den Mund und ahmt Holmes' Verhalten nach. *'Nacht über Oriana' (Nightshade) von Laurell K. Hamilton: Im Gespräch mit Troi meint Worf, dass, auch wenn er Datas und Picards Vorliebe für Kriminalliteratur nicht teile, es bei den Klingonen durchaus vergleichbare Werke gäbe. Troi merkt darauf an, dass sie gerne die klingonische Version von Sherlock Holmes kennen lernen würde. *'Die Verurteilung' (All Good Things…) von Michael Jan Friedman, basierend auf dem TV-Serienfinale: In der Zukunft wirkt Datas Bibliothek auf Picard wie aus einer Sherlock-Holmes-Geschichte entstammend *'Die andere Seite' (Crossover) von Michael Jan Friedman: La Forge, Riker und Data erinnern sich gegenseitig daran, dass sie bereits in schlimmeren Situationen steckten. Unter den verschiedenen Ereignissen aus der TV-Serie, die sie aufzählen, gehört auch die Erschaffung von Professor Moriarty. *'Wahnsinn' (Possession) von J.M. Dillard und Kathleen O'Malley: Data hat die Befürchtung, dass La Forge den Computer sabotiert haben könnte. Als er ihn mit seinem Verdacht konfrontiert, entgegnet La Forge, dass jetzt nicht die Zeit sei um Sherlock Holmes zu spielen. *'Ich, Q' (I, Q) von Peter David: Der beinahe allmächtige Q bitte Picard und Data um Hilfe. Auf Picards Frage, warum er zu ihnen kommt, mutmaßt Data, dass Q ohne seinen Boswell nicht zurecht käme. Später trifft die Gruppe auf den Großen Nagus der Ferengi. Q stellt ihm dabei Picard als Sherlock Holmes und Data als Dr. Watson vor. *'Die Verschwörung' (Rogue) von Andy Mangels und Michael A. Martin: Während Data seinen Bericht abgibt, fühlt sich Picard durch seinen Tonfall an dessen Sherlock-Holmes-Rolle erinnert. *'Die galaktische Barriere' (Q-Space) von Greg Cox: Ein junges Besatzungsmitglied erinnert sich an Geschichten, die es über Holodeck-Fehlfunktionen gehört hat. Darunter die Erschaffung von Professor Moriarty. *'Das Unsterblichkeitsprinzip' (Immortal Coil) von Jeffrey Lang: Die Sternenflotte will eine neue Art von Androiden entwickeln. Dabei nimmt der Roman mehrmals Bezug zu früheren Ereignisse mit künstlichen Lebensformen, unter anderem Professor Moriarty. Deep Sapce Nine *'Die lange Nacht' ('' The Long Night ) von Dean Wesley Smith und Kristine Kathryn Rusch: Im Gespräch mit Commander Sisko meint Chief O'Brian, er fühle sich wie Sherlock Holmes kurz vor der Lösung des Falles. Titan *'Synthese''' (Synthesis) von James Swallow: Commander Vale zählt gegenüber Captain Riker verschiedene Fälle auf, bei denen die Sternenflotte Probleme mit künstlichen Intelligenzen hatte. Darunter auch die Erschaffung von Professor Moriarty. Comics *'Brother's Keeper' Geordi hat einen Alptraum, in dem er als Watson durch die Straßen Londons läuft, und Teile des zerstörten Datas findet. *'Im Bann des Wolfs' (Embrace the Wolf) Die Enterprise begegnet dem Energiewesen Redjac alias Jack the Ripper (aus der TOS-Episode Der Wolf im Scharfspelz), welches sich Angst ernährt. Nachdem es in die Computersysteme der Enterprise eingedrungen ist beamt es mehrere Crewmitglieder aufs Holodeck, wo es mittels des Sherlock Holmes-Programmes das viktorianische London nachgebildet hat. Data trägt während seines Aufenthalt auf dem Holodeck einen Deerstalker und Invernessmantel. Nicht verwirklichte Anspielungen * In einer gedrehten, aber nicht verwendeten Szene der Episode Wem gehört Data? (The Measure Of A Man) überreicht Data, der so eben seinen Abschied aus der Sternenflotte eingereicht hat, seinem Freund Geordi La Forge zum abschied seine Sherlock-Holmes-Pfeife. Die Blu-Ray-Veröffentlichung enthält einen Extended Cut der Folge, in der die Szene wieder integriert wurde. * Eine frühe Drehbuchversion der Episode Der Überläufer (The Defector) eröffnete mit seiner Sherlock-Holmes-Szene. Ein Rechtsstreit mit der Conan Doyle Estate verhinderte jedoch die Verwendung der Figuren. In der fertigen Fassung erfolgte stattdessen ein Ausschnitt aus William Shakespeares Henry V. * In einer gedrehten, aber nicht verwendeten Szene des Kinofilms Star Trek: Nemesis zeigt Geordi La Forge und Worf, die den Nachlass der verstorbenen Data durchsehen. Unter den Sachen in seinem Quartier befindet sich auch seine Violine und seine Sherlock-Holmes-Pfeife. Die Szene ist auf der DVD-Veröffentlichung im Bonus-Material enthalten. * Es existieren mindesten zwei nicht umgesetzte Vorschläge, Moriarty in der Roman-Reihe Star Trek: Corps of Engineers auftreten zu lassen.Forenpost von Allyn Gibson bei TrekBBS.com Andere Zusammenhänge Schauspieler Mehrere Schauspieler, die in STAR TREK Rollen übernahmen, waren vorher oder danach in verschiedenen Sherlock Holmes-Produktionen zu sehen. Indirekte Zusammenhänge *In TNG besitzt Captain Picard in seinem Bereitschaftsraum eine illustrierte Shakespeare-Ausgabe. Während einigen Folgen der 2. und 3. Staffel ist in dieser ein Foto von Jeremy Brett und Ronald Pickup während einer Inszenierung von Wie es euch gefällt zu sehen. Artikel bei Ex Astris Scientia *Hamilton Camp, der Gastauftritte in DS9 und VOY hatte, sprach auch Professor Moriarty in der englischen Version der Anime-Serie . *Das von Leonard Nimoy und John de Lancie gegründete Hörspiel-Label Alien Voices veröffentlichte 1998 eine Adaotion von Arthur Conan Doyles Roman Die vergessene Welt. Alle Rollen darin wurden von Schauspielern gespielt, die auch in Star Trek mitgewirkt hatten. Autoren *Nicholas Meyer, der Autor dreier Sherlock Holmes-Romane, war als Regisseur und Drehbuchautor für den zweiten und sechsten Star-Trek-Kinofilm tätig. *Robert Doherty, Erfinder und Drehbuchautor der TV-Serie , schrieb zuvor 13 Drehbücher für Star Trek: Voyager. *Robert Hewitt Wolfe schrieb ebenfalls mehrere Drehbücher für Star Trek, bevor er zum Team von kam. *David Gerrold, Autor der Kurzgeschichte The Fan Who Molded Himself im Sammelband Sherlock Holmes in Orbit, schrieb auch die Star-Trek-Episode Kennen sie Tribbles? sowie einige Romane und Sachbücher zur Serie. Folgende Autoren von Sherlock-Holmes-Fällen haben außerdem Romane und Kurzgeschichten zum Star-Trek-Franchise geschrieben: *Kevin J. Anderson *David Dvorkin *Esther Friesner *Barbara Hambly *Christian Humberg *Shariann Lewitt *Vonda N. McIntyre *Barbara Paul *Bernd Perplies *Mack Reynolds *Chris Roberson *Kristine Kathryn Rusch *Dean Wesley Smith *David Niall Wilson Regisseure Der Regisseur David Carson, der in 4 TNG- und 4 DS9-Episoden sowie im Kinofilm Treffen der Generationen Regie führte, war zuvor für die Serie tätig. Veröffentlichungen Alle Star-Trek-Serien -Filme sind in verschiedenen Auflagen auf DVD erschienen. Bei allen Filmen, so wie einigen der Serien, existiert auch eine Veröffentlichung auf Blu-ray Disc. Externe Links * *Memory Alpha, das Star-Trek-Wiki *Memory Beta, Star-Trek-Wiki für Romane, Comics und Spiele *StarTrek.com, offizielle Seite (englisch) Referenzen Kategorie: TV-Serien !